Be My Angel
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: Why is it people see things when they're dying? I mean why would an angel come to watch him die a slow death? Who knows, but he'll do anything to make that angel stay with him forever, even die. Renaj pairing and YAOI WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.**

**Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and do say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.**

**CHAPTER 1.**

He stared numbly ahead, his sense dulled to every thing around him. His life was slowly flowing out of him with each beat of his heart, the blood pooling in a crimson puddle around his limp form, and for what? A stupid mistake?

He'd been too careless; let his guard slip, thinking he could take his opponent on with one arm turned behind his back. Sweet Gaia, he'd been so fucking stupid. He'd known for years, hell since he first joined Shinra and the Turks that this would happen one day. One slip up, one mistake and it was all over.

He gave a shaky laugh at his own stupidity and winced as his side gave a painful throb. He leaned his head back against the ruined brick wall he had conveniently fallen against. He felt drops of dirty water falling on his face and body and figured it must be raining on the upper plate.

It was kind of ironic though, that he grew up in the slums and now he was going to die here, just like every other slum dweller. He thought he had gotten passed that fate, but it still seemed to catch up with him no matter where he went.

He reached his free hand up and brushed crimson locks from out of his face. He looked at his hand; it was coated in his own blood, making the few patches of pale skin to stand out in contrast. Figured his hair was the same shade of red as his blood.

He gave a small sigh and continued to stare up into the murky gloom of the lower plate. At least he was taken the other guy with him. That put a smile on his face, but it soon faded. He could feel his strength draining and it took to much effort to smile for any period of time. It took too much effort to do anything, his head laying on his shoulder to conserve whatever amount of strength he had left.

His vision was fading slowly, growing dark at the edges. His eyelids felt like they weighed a ton, he just wanted to slip into sleep and the darkness of oblivion. He was too weak to even be shocked when a pair of black leather pants and boots entered his field of vision. He did try to look up to see whom it was that had come to watch him die. It took some effort, but he shifted his head enough to look at the person face.

His vision was slightly blurred and he couldn't make out any features, but he could see bright green pools where their eyes should be and a halo of silver hair that surrounded the pale face. He even noticed two others behind the first and wondered if this was some hallucination. If the blood loss had finally gotten to him and was showing him some sort of angel that was going to take all the pain away.

He heard them talk, but it was like he was under water and it took a moment for the words to reach is detached mind. "Pick him up Loz, we'll take him back with us." His mind couldn't process this and he just stared blankly up at the one who had spoken. The blood was rushing in his ears as his vision started to black out completely. The last thing he saw was a large looming shadow bending down towards him as black wings of unconsciousness engulfed his mind.

**

* * *

…****I actually have no idea where this came from. It just seemed to pop into my head the other night as I lay awake. I couldn't get to sleep and for some reason I was contemplating…well death, I guess. I don't really know why, it was just some random thing running through my head while I tried to think up new story plots and how to continue my other stories.**

**I've been reading a lot of RenoxKadaj stories lately, and I've become addicted to them, so now I'm torn between my love for RenoxRude and RenoxKadaj. It's driving me insane and it feels like I won't ever be able to chose. Any ways, this was kind of short, but the next ones shall be longer, maybe. I'll get the next chapter up…when ever I get to it. Schools getting ready to start back up in a few weeks, so I'm more focused on that at the moment than my stories, though I do plan on continuing them. **

**Please don't hate me for doing this while I've got other stories to finish, I'm a procrastinator and I can't help it when I get another story running through my head and I just have to get it down before I loose it. I swear to update my other stories within the next two week, cross my heart. Thank you for reading my lovely stories and don't forget to review if you want to.**

**~Reiya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.**

**Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and do not say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.**

**CHAPTER 2.**

Was this death? He wasn't sure, but it felt surreal anyways. He felt like he was floating in a dream. He was warm, which was the first thing that registered in his detached mind. Maybe in the Lifestream, this was how you felt.

But if this was the Lifestream, why did he hurt so much. His head and back ached and the wound in his side felt like some one had stuck a hot poker in his side and had given it a sharp twist just for good measures. Was he supposed to feel pain in the Lifestream?

He tried to move, but it felt like a lead blanket covered his body. He gave a small sigh and decided to wait for a moment to gather his strength. Letting his senses wander, he tried to figure out where he was. He could smell…rain? And baking bread, that was strange. He could hear rain hitting something, probably glass and could hear the wind blowing. He felt a draft of cool air blow across his body and shivered as goose bumps rose on his bear arms and chest. He didn't have a shirt on.

He tried to open his eyes, but it felt like they had been glued shut. He gave another small sigh and let his mind wander. His thoughts started to head towards that day and he let them. He watched his whole day go threw his mind in bits and pieces, straying more often than not to the last thing he remembered seeing, the silver haired angel standing in front of his limp bleeding form. Who had it been? His mind was still too fuzzy to remember what had been said, but he thought he had heard a name.

And than his thoughts turned dark, going back to that moment that had ended it all. He ran through the dark back alleys of the slums, searching for someone. The sound of his feet striking stones the only sound breaking the silence. He saw it ahead, the bobbing shadow of the one he pursued. He put on a burst of speed, trying to gain ground on his prey.

He watched him turn off into another alley connected to this one. Reaching the turn he rounded the corner, but was too late as he tried to jump back behind the cover of the wall. He heard the sound of the gun go off before he felt the pain in his side. He staggered back against the wall, reaching for his gun even as he started to fall. One shot and it was finished, the man falling to the ground next to him, gaping hole in between his eyes.

He sat up with a burst of adrenalin created strength, gasping as he sat in the bed, drenched in a cold sweat. He didn't even notice the leaning figure across the room, hidden in shadow. He stared into space for a moment as his heart rate slowed to a more normal pace, fists clinched.

Slowly, he unclenched one of them and reached for his side to see how bad it was. He was surprised when his fingers met whole flesh. He looked down and stared in amazement at his healed side. It was still red and had a slight scab covering it, but it looked weeks or months old instead of hours or days.

"You owe Yuffie a hundred gil for that Heal Materia." A voice said softly from across the room. His head shot up at the noise and stared in shock at who it was.

Shoulder length silver hair brushed the black leather of his outfit as he lean against the wall. Kadaj's green mako eyes glowed in the shadow the fell over his face and body with only cat slit pupils cutting threw them.

Pushing off the wall, he walked out of the shadow towards the only door in the room. Opening it, he pocked his head out and called out "He's up" before pulling his head back in and left the door open. He listened as all the noise downstairs stopped for a moment before he heard the sound of feet coming up the stairs.

He braced himself for the onslaught of questions and people and watched as the door opened and in walked Cloud, Tifa, Yuffie, Cid, and Vincent. He just stared at them with tired eyes as they all stood in front of the bed he lay in. Poking her head from behind Cid, Yuffie grinned and said, "You own me a hundred gil."

He just sigh, "I'll get on that later." He muttered, his voice slightly rusty with disuse. He watched as Yazoo and Loz walked in, Yazoo carrying a tray with food and a large glass of water on it. His stomach gave a loud growl as the smell of food hit him.

Yazoo set the tray on his lap and he dug in, ignoring them for a few minutes as he emptied the plate and guzzled the water down in record time. He hadn't even notice Tifa leave until he saw her walk in. "I called Rufus to tell him your awake now, so they'll be here shortly. He nodded as she took the tray from him and walked back out.

Cloud opened his mouth to ask something, but was cut off by the sound of screeching tires and slamming doors. "That was fast." He muttered as they heard the front door of bar open up, admitting Rufus and the other Turks. The others moved to the side as they walked in.

He looked up as they walked towards the bed, but his eyes zeroed in on Rude. His gut clenched at the look that was directed at him. He didn't know what to say so he just stared at him, watching as the other stopped a few feet away as Rude walked right up to him.

He didn't even try to defend himself as Rude's fist shot out, striking him in the jaw and sending him backwards onto the bed. He just lie there for a few moments as stars danced across his eyes. Blinking tears back, he sat up slowly. "I see you're not sugarcoating anything." He said as he rubbed his jaw, wincing at the bruise that was even now spreading across his jaw.

He heard laughing and looked up to see Kadaj with his gloved covering his mouth to try and stop his laughing. He glared at him for a moment, but turned back to the ones standing in front of the bed.

"Report." Was all Rufus said as he stared down at him.

Nodding, he straitened and looked up at him, " Target dead, a bullet between the eyes." He continued to stare at Rufus as he nodded.

"Now explain how you got in this condition if the target is dead." He ordered and Reno looked down at his lap with a sigh.

Scratching the back of his head, he mumbled, "A stupid mistake." He didn't look up to see the look on their faces.

"A stupid mistake? What exactly happened?" Rufus asked. The tension in the room seemed to have slacked off as they talked.

"I got ahead of myself, and wasn't expecting him to be waiting for me around that _damn corner." He took a deep breath. "Like I said, a stupid mistake, and it didn't help that the bullet went through my phone either."_

"_Sigh, how long until he's fully recovered?" He asked turning to Tifa._

"_Huh, hmm…I'd say about two more days, just to be sure." He nodded._

"_Than we'll see you at work in two days time." He turned and left, Tseng following close behind him. Rude hesitated for a moment, looking down at him, worry written all over his blank face._

"_I'll be fine, Rude. You don't need to worry." He felt himself grinning up at his towering partner. He gave a small sigh and left too. He waited until he was out before asking, "How long was I out?"_

"_A day, Kadaj and his brothers found you yesterday evening and brought you back here." Tifa said. "You know, you nearly gave me a heart attack when I saw you, pale from blood lose and barely breathing." She scolded him, looking down at him._

"_Sorry." He muttered. He was getting tired now after he was full of food and even his side wasn't going to keep him awake. He tried to fight it, he didn't know why, but he just had this awful feeling that he didn't want to go to sleep or be left alone. He fought it down with some effort, fists clinched under the bed to hide his agitation._

"_You're probably tired, so I think it better if we leave." Tifa said, herding everyone out. He just watched him leave with blank eyes. The last one out was Kadaj. He was surprised when he stopped in the door way turning back to look at him. His eye seemed to hold an understanding of what he was going through, or would go through and he flinched away from it, turning to look at the wall._

_He heard the door slowly click shut and he gave a sigh. Life seemed to just love to make everything harder for him. Lying back on the bed, he stared at the gloomy ceiling watching as the last light faded threw the west facing window until sleep forced his eyes closed._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Well here it is, chapter 2. I'm really getting into this story, I spent all last night until about 3 in the morning, just going through the story in my head just to see where it was headed and I like it. No I won't tell you what's going to happen, you guys just have to wait, but you will like it. I don't really know how many chapters it's going to be, but that doesn't matter to me._

…_I actually have no idea where this came from. It just seemed to pop into my head the other night, as I lay awake. I couldn't get to sleep and for some reason I was contemplating…well death, I guess. I don't really know why, it was just some random thing running through my head while I tried to think up new story plots and how to continue my other stories._

_I've been reading a lot of RenoxKadaj stories lately, and I've become addicted to them, so now I'm torn between my love for RenoxRude and RenoxKadaj. It's driving me insane and it feels like I won't ever be able to choose. Anyways, I'll get the next chapter up…when ever I get to it. Schools getting ready to start back up in a next week, so I'm more focused on that at the moment than my stories, though I do plan on continuing them. _

_Please don't hate me for doing this while I've got other stories to finish, I'm a procrastinator and I can't help it when I get another story running through my head and I just have to get it down before I loose it. I swear to update my other stories, cross my heart. Thank you for reading my lovely stories and don't forget to review if you want to._

_~Reiya_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.**

**Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and don't say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.**

**CHAPTER 3.**

The next two days went be fast with most of the time spent being told to either go lie down and rest or get out of the way. He realized one very important thing in those two day: the bar was very boring if you didn't have a drink or something else to distract you and Tifa would let him drink at all except for a glass in the evening.

Most of it was just a dull blur of sitting in the bar in a vacant booth and just staring into space. Though some parts stood out from the rest.

_The morning after he regained consciousness, the first thing he did was shower and change into clothes, his own since one of them had gone to his apartment and raided his dresser for him. After, he had gone down the stairs to the empty bar; it wasn't open this early in the day. A few of them were already up. Cloud was sitting at the bar, coffee in hand as he read the newspaper. Tifa was cleaning up something, he wasn't sure what and he could hear someone in the kitchen, cooking eggs by what he could smell._

_Walking over to the bar, he just sat down on a vacant stool and laid his head down on his crossed arms. The walk down the stairs had done a number on his already depleted strength and his hands were shaking slightly._

_The next thing he knew, a plate was being dropped onto the bar next to him making him jump and look up to see whom it was. The sight of Yazoo in a plain white apron covering the black leather of his outfit met him and he had to smile because it just seemed to suit the second brother._

_Giving a small nod of thanks, he rubbed his tired eyes and pulled the plate towards himself. He started to wolf them down, pausing every once in a while to chew and swallow. His thoughts had drifted to last night and the dream._

_Well, he wouldn't call it a dream, just a rerun of the same thing over and over again. He had just relived the same moment of his near death, it replayed in his dreams until eventually it grew to be too much and he forced himself awake, covered in a cold sweat and his heart pounding in his chest as he clutched his side, checking to make sure he was still whole._

_He gave a sigh of contentment as he finally set his fork down, his stomach pleasantly full of good food. The eggs were good, with plenty of cheese and some spices in them that still made his mouth tingle still._

_He had been sitting there for a while when a thought struck him, looking up at Tifa, he asked, "Who's room have I been staying in?" He probably should have realized sooner that he had taken someone else's room._

"_Huh, oh, Kadaj's. He's been sleeping in his brother's room." She placed a glass she had been cleaning on the shelf behind her._

_He thought that over for a moment, than said, "I can go back to my place so he can have his room back, yo." He said, he already owed Yuffie a hundred gil; he didn't want to owe Kadaj anything, too._

"_Oh, that's not necessary, besides, Rufus asked us to keep you here until you were fully recovered." She said as she picked up another glass and started to clean it._

_He sighed, of course Rufus would ask something like that. "Than I'll sleep on a cot down here or something."_

"_If you really want to, I can set a cot up down here, but you don't have to. I just for another two nights." She said, finishing the last glass and setting the rag down on the counter. Cloud didn't even notice their conversation as he continued to read the newspaper._

"_I don't mind, yo." She nodded and went up stairs to inform Kadaj and his brothers._

"_You know, you didn't have to do that." Cloud commented, not even looking up from his newspaper. Looks like he had been listening to them after all._

"_Ah, I just didn't want to owe him anything like Yuffie. Jeez, she can really hurt a persons bank account." He rubbed his tired eyes._

"_I guess I can see your point." Cloud tended to hide his money and any materia he had whenever she came over._

_Tifa came back down. "They know." She told him. Nodding he stood with a groan and walked over to an empty booth and sat down. Stretching his legs out in front of him, he leaned back against the wall._

He had spent the rest of the day staring into space or watching people come into the bar, either from outside or upstairs. He even played a few card games with Loz, who was bored and had nothing to do.

_By the time the sun had set, he felt both better and worse. His side barely even hurt and he could walk around with out it pulling. The worse part was that he was dead tired, but could go to sleep with the bar still open and people still coming in after work. _

_It was already 8 p.m., but this was around the time many came to a bar anyways. He was still stretched out in the booth and had a beer in front of him, the only thing Tifa was allowing him and even then he was only allowed one. He sighed, but knew it was for his own good. Alcohol just tended to mess him up even more when he was hurt._

_He heard the bar door open, but didn't look up to see who had come in. He did jump when someone sat down across from him. Looking up, he saw his suit before his face and knew it was Rude. "Hey man." He said, smiling a little. They must have had a long mission or interrogation if he was just now getting off work. He could see Tseng and Elena at the bar ordering drinks._

"_Long mission?" he asked as the other two walked over with drinks in hand, passing one to Rude. He shifted to let Elena slid in next to him._

"_Ya, and a huge amount of reports after. My hands still cramping." Elena flexed her hands smiling at her joke. He nodded, understanding what she meant._

"_So how are you doing?" She asked him, turning to look at him as she took a sip from her drink._

"_Hmm…fine, just bored and tired." He gave a small smile. He hadn't been lying when he said that, but he didn't add anymore for them._

"_I know what you mean, it really takes it out of you." She seemed oblivious to the lie, the same with Tseng who just sat there drinking his liquor and ignored them for the most part. Rude he wasn't so sure. His long time partner seemed to have the ability to know when he was lying or not say everything he needed to. He glanced at him to see if he was going to say anything, but Rude just looked at him for a moment than took a swig from his own beer._

_Had he been good enough to fool Rude or was his partner just letting him have his space? He didn't know, but he refused to dwell on it and just concentrated on Elena's chatter about their latest mission, Rude and Tseng filling in when she missed something._

_He watched them leave and felt his heart grow heavy. He wondered if they'd ever gone threw what he had or if they even knew what was lurking just below the surface of his consciousness, just waiting for him to fall asleep and let his guard down before it barraged him again and again with nightmare after nightmare of the same exact thing._

_Shaking his head to clear his mind of that thought, he glanced at the clock on the wall, 10 p.m., Well time for the bar to close. He gave a grateful sigh as Tifa walked over and shut and locked the door and flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED._

_Cloud walked down the stairs, a folded cot under one arm and a pillow and blanket under the other. He set it on the floor, opening it up and set the blanket and pillow on it. "Here you go." He nodded his thanks and watched Cloud climb back up the stairs_

"_Good night Reno." Tifa said, standing at the base of the stairs._

"_Ya, night." She flicked the lights off. Standing up with a groan, he walked towards the cot in semidarkness. Some moonlight shining threw on of the bars windows. Shaking out the blanket, he sat down on the cot and kicked off his shoes._

_Lying back on the pillow, he lay there with his arms tucked up under his head and stared at the ceiling and waited for sleep and the dream to begin._

_The next thing he knew he was awake staring at the ceiling, gasping for breath as he tried to slow his heart rate. The dream was always the same, he should have been used to it by now, but it still made him shake and sweat, made his heart and breath race as adrenalin coursed through his body, thinking he was still in the slums and hurt._

_He sat up and tried to keep his breathing at an even pace as his heart finally started to slow. He could read the clock in the dark, but he figured it was near midnight or after. He shivered as a cold draft of air blew across his sweat soaked head and neck._

_He heard the sound of bare feet on stone as someone tried to be silent. Looking up he saw Kadaj walk out of the kitchen, water bottle in hand. He paused in the door in the door between the kitchen and the bar, seeing that he was awake._

_Reno watched him walk towards the stair and stop at the bottom. He turned slightly, looking at him and Reno shivered as he saw his glowing mako green eyes, the pupils slightly dilated to see better in the dark, but it was the what he saw in them that made him shiver. He could see that understanding in them._

_He turned back to the stairs and said softly, " It's not going to get better, no matter how much you or anyone else says it will." He started up the stairs, leaving him there to stare after. Reno was frozen in place as his words echo around his head, reveling what he'd already know and had tried to deny._

He couldn't sleep after that and was up the whole night, afraid to go to sleep even for a few minutes. No one had commented on his haggard appearance or his silence the next morning and through out the day.

_He stared at the flaming sunset before him. He'd been up here for about an hour now, just staring at the sky. He couldn't take it anymore, the stuffy room, and the stares. He'd fled to the roof of the bar to find some quiet at least. On the outside he looked peaceful, but inside his mind raged and churned as he tried to find some solution to his problem._

_He took another small sip of his beer and just looked at nothing. He didn't even hear the roof door open as someone came out on the roof. He finally stirred when he heard someone's foot steps headed towards him. He looked up to see Kadaj walking towards him. He walked over to one of the roof corners near him and sat there. He didn't say anything as he just watched the sky._

_Finally he asked, "Why are you up here?"_

_Kadaj glanced at him and gave a small sigh. " I had to get out of there. One of Yazoo's dishes exploded in the kitchen and Tifa's yelling her lungs off." He continued to watch the sky._

"_Hmm." He sat there for a few minutes, than his curiosity got the better of him. "Why were you guys in the slums the other day?"_

_Kadaj looked at him and smile slightly, "Exploring, of course." He blinked as he took in his answer. He guess since they'd never lived there, they would be curious about it._

"_Since your asking questions, do you mind if I ask something?" He asked watching him with his bright green eyes, the light of the sunset turning his silver hair into a mass of flames. He waved his hand, giving him the go ahead._

"_Is it true you grew up there? In the slums I mean." He stared for a moment, trying to figure out the reasoning behind the question._

"_Yes, I was born there and lived there until I became a Turk at…eighteen I believe or near that age anyways. I never knew what day my birthday was exactly."_

"_Why did you join the Shinra and the Turks?" He seemed truly interested, but he still hadn't figured out why._

"_Huh, join, I didn't join them."_

"_But you just said-"_

"_I became a Turk, I didn't join." He said._

"_You mean you were forced into it?" he nodded. "Why?"_

"_I had potential." He said it if that explained everything. He took another sip of beer as Kadaj thought over what he said._

"_So what exactly happened to make you be forced into the Turks?" Reno smiled, having expected him to ask something along that line._

"_Ah, let's see. At that time, I'd been working as a bodyguard for one of the big drug smugglers. I can't remember his name, probably be better to ask Tseng or Rufus if you want to know. Any ways, I'd gotten pretty high up in his little thing. Eventually he made me his personal bodyguard, took about three years to get to that point. Than one day, in the storm, bullets flying everywhere. Took out the big guy, and the next thing I knew I had eight guns pointed at me. Two of the Turks were actually Rude and Tseng." He paused for a sip of beer._

"_Anyways, I'm waiting for someone to fire, and in walks all high and might Rufus and I've got another gun pointed at me. He shot me with a tranquilizer and the next thing I know, I'm waking up in one of the interrogation rooms. Rufus walks in and gives me two options, become a Turk or a face full of lead…and the rest is obvious." He looked to see what Kadaj's face looked like, but it was turned away._

"_So you had no choice?" Kadaj's face was still turned away._

"_No, but I didn't mind. I actually really liked the Turks and was thinking about joining up with them, but they kind of beat me to it." He took another drink from his beer and realized it was empty._

"_Oh." He continued to look away._

"_What did you mean by last night?" He'd had that question burning in his mind for some time, but hadn't wanted to ask for fear of what he might say._

"_Exactly what I said." Kadaj stood up and walked towards the door. He paused, but didn't turn around as he said, " and death won't fix it." Reno stiffened. How had he known he'd been thinking of that? He opened his mouth to say something, but he was gone, the door closing behind him with a loud snap._

_The rest of the night was long and familiar. He slept for a few hours and woke up from nightmares, before he stayed awake the rest of the night, trying to banish the sense of despair_

The morning of the third day, he was up early as usual. He heard Cloud coming down the stairs and looked up from where he still lay on the cot. "I'll give you a ride back to your place." He stood up, already dressed and followed him out.

Climbing up behind him on the bike, he thought he felt eyes on the back of his head, but when he looked he saw nothing, just a flash of silver that he only thought he imagined in his sleep deprived state.

The bike roared to life and they were speeding off towards his apartment building as the sun started to lighten the sky.

* * *

Well here it is, chapter 3. I actually finished this chapter the same day I put up ch. 2, but I decided to wait to give you guys time to read ch. 2. I just couldn't help myself. I just had this need to write and spent the next four hours sitting on the computer staring at the screen and every once in a while typing up more while I listened to music. My plot bunnies are going crazy and won't let me stop until I get this story out, though I don't really know how many chapters it's going to be, but that doesn't matter to me.

Anyways, I'll get the next chapter up…when ever I get to it. Schools getting ready to start back up in a week, so I'm more focused on that at the moment than my stories, though I do plan on continuing them.

Please don't hate me for doing this while I've got other stories to finish, I'm a procrastinator and I can't help it when I get another story running through my head and I just have to get it down before I loose it. I swear to update my other stories, cross my heart. Thank you for reading my lovely stories and don't forget to review if you want to.

~Reiya


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.**

**Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and don't say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.**

**CHAPTER 4.**

**1 WEEK LATER**

He was having probably one of the worst days of his life. He let that thought float through his mind as he went flying over Tseng's shoulder for the tenth time in half an hour. He landed heavily on the padded floor, but still winced as a new bruise was added to his collection on his aching body.

He sat up slowly, breathing hard. This wasn't even half of it. Already head missed every shot at the shooting range when he was competing with Elena, gotten knocked on his ass half a dozen times by Rude in their boxing match and now Tseng decided he should learn to fly. This and the fact that he was shit faced tired and could barely see strait didn't help him in the least.

He sat there letting his breathing slow down to normal, ignoring all other sounds around him as tested the shoulder he'd fallen on, making sure it was still in roughly one piece. He didn't even hear the footsteps behind him until his name was called out. "Reno!"

He looked up than slowly got to his feet, wondering why Rufus Shinra of all people was in their training room. The look in his eyes made him stop as before the sarcastic comment could leave his mouth. His fists balled up into fists as he tried to control his anger.

He'd been seeing that look over and over again all week and way too much today, he didn't need that damn pitying look from Rufus of all people. He glared at him as he stood in front of him; sweat trickled down the back of his neck and forehead. "What is it, Boss-man?" He asked, his voice a hiss of barely controlled anger as he spit out the sentence through clinched teeth.

He didn't even look away as he told him, "I'm putting you on six weeks vacation as of now. Put your things away and go home."

"Wha-WHAT? What the hell are you saying? I'm fine damn it, I don't need any fuckin' vacation." He continued to glare at Rufus as the noise in the room faded. They were staring at him, but he refused to look away from Rufus.

"No you are not. You haven't been fine all week and I will not have a liability working here. You'll get someone or yourself killed and I won't have that happening. Now go. I gave you and order and you will follow it. Dismissed!" Reno stood there shaking slightly, before turning around sharply and storming from the room.

They all heard as he went slamming threw his locker, grabbing his things, before he slammed open the front door of the training hall. Rude stood at the window watching the red head stomp down the sidewalk, shoulders hunched against the cold and in anger. "Do you think he'll be alright?" Elena asked as the last echoes of his departure faded.

"I don't know, but he needs to find a way to release some of the pressure soon, or I don't know what will happen." Rufus said as he turned to walk away.

"I wonder if he will break before he bends?" Tseng asked as Rufus looked at him. The silence lengthened, as no one wanted to answer the question.

* * *

"Hmm…yes. We'll do that, sorry to have disturbed you. Ya, Good Night to you too." Tifa hung the phone and turned to look at Cloud. "Looks like it's true. He said that it's just gotten worse as the week went on. Rufus had to order him to take some leave, but it didn't go down well. Poor Reno, I know everyone has to face this eventually, but he seems to be taking it harder than most would." She continued to busily work in the kitchen as Cloud leaned against the wall, staying out of her way.

"Some are like that. I've seen this kind of thing before. It usually only goes two ways. They're able to get over it, and go on with life and some just crack and can't get over it and eventually go insane. But Reno, he's one of the rare ones. They fight it, try and suppress it until they crack or can find a way to release the pressure. Wonder how he'll crake?" Cloud mussed to himself as Tifa set more pots on the stove.

"Well that doesn't matter at the moment. Here." She handed him a coffee mug. "Take this out to him, will you. That should sober him up some." He nodded and headed out the door.

With a thunk, he set it down in front of Reno, his head pillowed on his arms. He didn't move for a moment than his head shifted to show his unfocused eyes with large, dark rings under them. "Thanks." He mumbled to him, sitting up slightly and reached out to wrap a hand around the warm mug.

He lifted it and looked at it blankly for a moment before taking a sip. Cloud watched him wince as it scalded his tongue and throat than chug the rest down in a few gulps. Sighing he set the mug down and rubbed his eyes. "Want another?" He asked. He looked like he could use the caffeine, that or sleep and lots of it.

"Na, that one hit the spot." He said, some of his old humor returning as the caffeine entered his system. Nodding, Cloud turned and walked back into the kitchen. He handed it to her and leaned back against the wall as his thoughts went from one idea to another.

"Hmm…I guess that would explain it better than anything else." He was thinking aloud and didn't notice when Tifa looked up at his voice.

"Explain what?" She asked, setting the dishrag down on the counter and stood in front of him.

"How it's getting to him. Why Rufus ordered him to take a vacation even when he was so against it. He's dreaming." He told her.

"So I dream all the time." She looked like he'd had a mental moment.

"Hmm…have you ever had a nightmare, something that kept you awake all night afterwards?" He asked. She nodded; they all had had one before. "Well, imagine having that happen every night, over and over and no matter what you do, it just doesn't get any better. Eventually, it takes it toll on the body. It's not a pretty sight to watch."

"Oh." She looked away for a moment as the images went through her head. "Well than what should we do? I mean should we let him be by himself or have some one watch him or what?" She turned back to him.

"Hmm…I think in Reno's case, it would be best if we had some one with him, even if it's just to keep him from doing anything stupid like he did tonight." He'd shown up drunk of his ass a while ago waving a stick around his head and mumbling incoherent things to everyone.

"Yes, but who? I'm busy with the bar and you with deliveries. Cid and Vincent are away on some mission or other. I would ask Rude or one of the other Turks, but he said they were going to be away for a while on a mission, too." She gave a big sigh as she tried to figure out the problem.

"I'll do it." Kadaj's voice floated across the silent room, making them both jump in surprise.

Tifa whirled around and looked at him with a shocked expression. "When did you…oh never mind. Are you sure about this? You don't have to, if you don't want to."

"I don't mind, I've got nothing better to do here anyways." He told her, a small smile on his face.

"If you're sure, than alright, but just make sure to call if you need anything. Hmm…I guess we'll let him stay here for the night and you can take him back to his place in the morning."

"Alright." He turned and walked back out of the room as they watched him leave.

"Do you think he'll be able to help?" She asked him.

"Maybe, but it all depends on whether Reno wants to be helped or not." He turned and followed the Remnant's path out of the room leaving Tifa standing there looking after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here it is, chapter 4. I'm sorry for taking so long in updating. School's just started back up and my first week's been hectic as I had to get my schedule changed and one of the classes didn't exist in the system. XD I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible, but be patient with me, I'm very busy at the moment. My plot bunnies are going crazy and won't let me stop until I get this story out, though I don't really know how many chapters it's going to be, but that doesn't matter to me.

Please don't hate me for doing this while I've got other stories to finish, I'm a procrastinator and I can't help it when I get another story running through my head and I just have to get it down before I loose it. I swear to update my other stories, cross my heart. Thank you for reading my lovely stories and don't forget to review if you want to.

~Reiya


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.**

**Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and don't say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.**

**CHAPTER 5.**

**Reno glared at the remnant before him. He'd been drunk for only half the day and now he had a baby sitter. Great, just what he needed after being forced to take a vacation. He still had no idea how the smallest remnant had been able to get him back to his apartment without his knowing.**

"**So let me get this strait, Cloud and Tifa decided I need a babysitter and you decided to play along with that idea, am I right?" Kadaj just nodded, trying not to laugh at the look Reno was giving him. "Great! Just great!" Standing quickly, he stalked off to his room slamming the door after shouting back to the remnant, "You're not staying!"**

**He stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom, glaring at his image in the reflective surface. He looked like hell. His hair needed a good brushing and cleaning along with his body. He smelled like stale beer and sweat. He also needed a good nights sleep, which he knew he wasn't going to be getting anytime soon. Sighing, he started to chuck off his cloths, moving slowly, as his aching muscles stiffened.**

**Starting the shower, he waited for the water to heat up before he jumped in, wincing as water hit the still healing wound in his side. Standing still under the scalding water, he waited for his muscles to relax one at a time under the steady pressure of the shower head's spray.**

**As his body finally released the knots in his back and shoulder blades, he leaned his forehead against the tiled wall of his shower, inhaling the heated steam and letting his mind wonder in its dazed state. His mind settled on the fact that the silver haired remnant in his living room wasn't going to be easily persuaded to leave.**

"**Why do Tifa and Cloud fell the need to meddle in peoples affairs all the time." He mumbled to himself. Finally, he pushed himself off the wall and shut the water off, steam lingering in the enclosed shower, caressing him with soft wet fingers on his already slick skin. Wringing, his soaked hair, he finally opened the door of the shower and stepped out into the cooler air of the rest of the bathroom.**

**Shivering, he dressed quickly to conserve the warmth the heated water had lent him. Grabbing a towel, he started the slow process of drying his long crimson hair, using a brush and comb every so often to unsnarl the tangles in the long strands.**

**His hair reasonably dry, he decided it was time to face the remnant in his apartment. He knew that if he didn't soon, Kadaj's curiosity would get the better of him and he would start exploring. Something he didn't want him to do. **

**Taking a deep breath, he quietly opened the door, sliding out and stalking down the hallway towards the living room on quiet feet. Stopping in the opening between hallway and living room, he spied Kadaj nosing around his music case, hand reaching out to take one of the cases off.**

**Just in time. "What are you doing?" he asked in an annoyed tone, though he was smirking on the inside as Kadaj snatched his hand back from the shelf and whirled around in surprise. Looks like he wasn't the only one who knew how to be stealthy when he wanted to. He didn't even flinch when mako green eyes gave him a death glare from across the room.**

"**It's not polite to sneak up on people." He stated, standing from his half crouched position. Brushing back silver locks from his face with a hand incased in black leather.**

"**And it's not polite to go through other peoples stuff, especially when they don't want you to and you don't have a warrant to look." He smirked slightly as the glare appeared again. Looks like Kadaj didn't like to lose in an argument.**

**Deciding not to prod him any further at the sight of Souba hilt sticking out from behind his back, he walked towards the kitchen, ignoring the glare still. Reaching his destination, the refrigerator, he grabbed a beer from the door, and shut it with a snap.**

**He barely noticed the Kadaj, as he walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. Opening the can, he took a big gulp of it and swallowed, before he turned his gaze back to Kadaj. "So… why?"**

"**Why what?" annoyance coloring his voice as he sat opposite him on a chair.**

"**Why did you decide to baby sit me?" he knew he should tread lightly around the youngest remnant when it came to the reasons behind his actions, but he had to know. He wanted to understand why Kadaj was acting the way he was, why he kept giving his cryptic advice on something he shouldn't know.**

"**Hmm…who knows, maybe I'm just bored, or want to help. Maybe I want to see what it is like for someone else to go through this." He said the last part hesitantly, as if not sure himself as to the exact reasoning behind his own action. Reno just looked at him for a few seconds before turning back to his beer.**

**Sighing, he took another swig and shrugged off anymore questions. Now wasn't the time and he didn't know if the answer would be worth it. "So what, are you just going to be staying here, taking up room in my apartment, like some useless lump?" He knew the answer before he even asked, but he wanted to distract Kadaj from the line of questioning he'd just received. So he prodded him in his weak point.**

"**Yes, I'm going to stay here and I am not a useless lump, Shinra dog." His snide remark was exactly what he expected and it made him smile slightly, though he kept his face turned away. At least one thing hadn't changed since that day: Kadaj was still easy to annoy.**

"**What ever, looks like you'll be sleeping on the couch for a while than." He smirked and ignored the glare directed at him. This could get interesting and was probably exactly what he needed to keep his mind off his dreams.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well here it is, chapter 5. I'm sorry for taking so long in updating, AGAIN. Schools just been a pain in the ass lately and the fact that I keep getting kicked off the computer before I can get anything done. I now have my own computer, so I should be able to update a whole lot faster than before, so look forward to faster updates. XD I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible, but be patient with me, I'm very busy at the moment. My plot bunnies are going crazy and won't let me stop until I get this story out, though I don't really know how many chapters it's going to be, but that doesn't matter to me.**

**Please don't hate me for doing this while I've got other stories to finish, I'm a procrastinator and I can't help it when I get another story running through my head and I just have to get it down before I loose it. I swear to update my other stories, cross my heart. Thank you for reading my lovely stories and don't forget to review if you want to.**

**And as a side note, I'm planning to start some more firs, though not FFVII, sorry. So this one and Endless Desert Nights won't be the only ones I'm working on. I'll keep this one updated as regularly as possible, but I may fall behind sometimes, so don't get mad at me.**

**~Reiya**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.**

**Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and don't say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

CHAPTER 6.

Reno glared at the remnant in front of him. He wanted to smack that smug grin off his face. Resisting the urge, he rolled the dice. He got a seven. Landing on a square, he grabbed one of the cards.

"Go strait to jail. Do not pass Go. Do not collect two hundred gil." He read aloud. "Shit, damn it!" He moved his piece and continued to glare at Kadaj.

Not only did the little punk have more gil than he did, he'd decided to put hotels on almost every piece of land he owned. He really hated Monopoly. It was a game you either were really good at or you weren't. He was apparently the latter one.

He didn't know how he had ended up playing this stupid game in the first place. It was a week into his vacation/incarceration and he was already bored as hell. This was the second board game this week that they had played and the thing that amazed him the most is that Kadaj didn't know how to play any of the games he had stashed in his closet. It was like this kids entire childhood was none existent, which it literally was seeing as how he'd been stuck up in Hojo's lab for almost all of his life.

It seemed he always forgot that part or what Kadaj had originally been and done. He just seemed like a regular person, with a few personality problems and was lethal with both his sword Souba and many other weapons.

Sighing, he waited for Kadaj to roll. His smile got bigger as he landed on a piece of land he didn't own. Whipping out his money, he bought it on the spot and placed a hotel he'd bought on it. Growling, Reno jumped to his feet. "That's it, I give up. You win." Stalking off to the kitchen, he grabbed a beer from the fridge and went to stand on the balcony of his apartment. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one up. Taking a drag of it and let out the smoke with a sigh, relaxing as the nicotine relaxed his tense muscles.

Ignoring the sound of foot steps that he heard from behind, he stared across Midgar. "You know, from this view, the city doesn't look half bad." Kadaj thought aloud.

"It's one of the reasons I chose this apartment was because of the view." He informed him. "And since this apartment is paid for by Shinra, I can afford to live here." He let another cloud of smoke blow out towards the rest of the city.

"How come, none of the other Turks have been by lately?" Kadaj finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Eh, probably on a mission, or they don't want to remind me of work or some other bull shit. I don't really care though." Dropping the spent cigarette, he squashed it under his shoe.

"Oh." He seemed genuinely surprised y what he said. They both stood there watching the crimson sunset, contemplating their own thoughts.

Shivering, Reno headed back inside to get out of the cold wind. Kadaj followed, closing the balcony door with a snap. "Ya wanna go some where tonight? It's getting kind of stuffy in here." Reno asked, turning to look at the remnant.

"I don't care. What did you have in mind?" He asked, it might be good to get out of the apartment for the night. It was getting kind of boring in here anyways.

"I know a good club we can go to. Just down the road so we don't have to drive. Good place to get drunk and let off some steam." He leaned against the wall nearest him, watching Kadaj think it over. He wondered if Kadaj had ever been clubbing before. He didn't seem the type to go clubbing, but you never know.

"That's fine I guess. But…" He stopped for a minute, a confused look on his face. "Is this okay to wear there?" He had been wearing mainly his leather outfit or sweat pants and a T-shirt since he had shown up at Reno's place.

Reno smiled. "I've got something you can wear."

They stood on the side of the street, looking up at the large black warehouse in front of them. It had dark tented windows up at the top, but even with that you could still see some of the lights flashing behind them inside. There was a small line in front of the door, but as they walked towards it, Reno went around strait up to the bouncers in front of the door.

"Well well, look who finally decided to show his face?" One of the bouncers said aloud. He was tall and well built, skin pale and marked with black ink up and down his arms. The other turned to look.

"Why Reno, so good of you to grace us with your presence tonight." This one was the opposite of the first. Short and built like a tooth pick, his skin was a dark brown.

"Hey guys, sorry I've been kind of busy lately." He smiled at the two bouncers, they had always been good friends of his.

"And who is this?" They looked at Kadaj who had been hiding behind him. His hair shown like a pale flame in the dark and his eyes seemed to glow. The black tank top and cargo pants he had been lent made his pale skin stand out, even if they were slightly big on him.

"A friend. He's been staying with me the last few days and said he'd never been clubbing, so I decided to bring him here." The lie rolled off his tongue smoothly, like oil. He was used to lying to people it seemed and could come up with stuff off the top of his head.

"Well I hope you two have fun." The dark one removed the rope that blocked them and let them through the door the taller one held open. Reno nodded to the both of them and pulled Kadaj inside by the arm.

As they stepped through, loud music washed over them like a wave. The bass beat low and hard in time with their hearts.

Reno turned to him and smiled thinly, "Welcome to _Negro Noches_*."

* * *

*Negro Noches- I think it means Black Night, but I'm not sure since I don't know Spanish, so If I got it wrong please tell me and I will fix it.

And now chapter 6 is finished. It took me a while to get to this point mainly because I've been unsure how to continue. Bow that we are at the club, I've got the spark back and I have ideas on how to continue so it may go by faster for me to update.

I know, Monopoly, but I couldn't help it. It was the only thing in my mind at the moment so I went with it and look what its gotten me. Kadaj is now going clubbing. WHOOOOOOOOO!!!

Bet your wondering what I'm going to do next? Well don't ask cause even I don't really know what is next, so please wait and enjoy this new chapter.

I was also kind of late on this because I decided to work on other scenes that I shall not say anything about, that will be happening in the future. All I will say is that it includes lots and lots of man sex.^3^ Look forward to that too.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.

Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and don't say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.

* * *

CHAPTER 7.

Kadaj followed Reno as they threaded there way through the large crowd. Most of the people were moving to the music, but a few were in the shadowed corners, bodies fused together as they tried to suck each others face off.

It certainly wasn't what he had been expecting. For a second, he lost sight of Reno and stood frozen in the crowd, than a hand shot out and grabbed him around the arm, towing him through the crowd. All he need to see was red hair before he relaxed.

Reno towed him to the bar, and smiled at the bar tender as he ordered two beers for them. "Why Reno, is this all the hello I'm going to get from you after you've been gone for so long?" She asked as she came back to them, beers in hand.

Kadaj watched in amazement as Reno grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her half way across the counter and pressed his lips to her. Letting her go, he smiled again, "I'd forgotten for a moment, but that should be enough for you."

She just laughed. "Oh, you always did have away about you." She laughed again winking at them both as she went to go serve someone else.

Reno saw him staring. "What? She's just a friend." Kadaj just shrugged it off. "She really is just a friend…okay a little more than a friend, but there's nothing wrong with having a little fun here and there." Kadaj just ignored him as he took a swig from his beer.

"So, why is it that everyone here knows you?" Kadaj finally asked over the music.

"Oh, I did the owner here a favor so I get in free. I tend to come here a lot, usually after a mission. It helps me relax." Kadaj stared at him, unsure what to say. How could this place relax anyone. He'd only been here for a few minutes and already he had a slight headache throbbing at the back of his head.

Kadaj looked out over the dance floor. The dancers seemed to have become more frenzied, their movements flowing from one into another. This was his first time seeing any sort of dancing and was surprised at how personal it looked, more like sex than actual dancing.

"Oh there's the owner. I'll be back in a moment, try not to have too much fun while I'm gone." He flashed him a grin before heading off into the crowd, threading through them with ease of long practice.

Kadaj followed his path for as long as he could before he was swallowed up in the mass of bodies. Sighing, he turned back to the bar, sitting on one of the bar stools near him as he waited.

"This isn't your normal thing, is it?" The bar tender asked, leaning on the bar in front of him. He shook his head no. "I figured. Don't worry, you get used to it after about an hour or so once the newness wears off. Here," she handed him another, "This one's on the house." She winked at him again before heading off to attend a couple who had just come off the dance floor.

He'd been sitting there for about fifteen minutes talking on and off with the bar tender when someone sat in the stool next to him. Looking him over out of the corner of his eye, he could see Wutaian origins in his features. He was tall, almost or at Reno's height with his long black hair tied back in a loose tail. Looking back forward, he ignored the man, paying more attention to his drink.

He jumped slightly when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see the bartender behind him, her apron gone. "It's my break, do you want to dance?" She asked him, her smile big and full of mischief.

"Ah…um…well I don't really now how to dance." He said slowly, at least he didn't think he knew how.

"That's alright. Just let the music move your body. I'll show you." She grabbed his hand and towed him to the dance floor, shoving dancers out of her path. She turned around when the were about half way through the crowd. "Alright, just listen to the music and let it move you." She had to yell to be heard. He watched her for a moment, seeing how she moved. There wasn't any pattern, just random movement that blended into each other. He started to move, hesitantly.

"Pff, look at him. His first night clubbing, and already a dancer." Reno looked down from the balcony that looked over the dance floor and bar. He turned back to the owner, their form reclined along a low backed couch. "Your club is as good as always. Though you seem to be letting in some rift raff." He glanced at the man at the bar.

"What can I say. They're paying customers, and usually, they just drink, dance than leave. I can't chuck 'um out on that alone." His informant looked up at him. "Besides, you like it when those rift raff come in, if you're after them any ways." His eyes narrowed as he looked Reno over. "You look like hell, dude."

"Thanks for the complement. I know that already." Reno sighed. "Ah, I just need to blow off some steam and the kid deserved a break from having to stay at my place all coped up."

"Well looks like the kid is having a blast. You know, I could help you blow off some steam." His voice seemed to purr.

"Sorry, Gal. Your way of blowing off steam is not what I need right now. Thanks for the offer." He winked at him, trying to soften the blow.

"Oh sigh, my poor wounded heart. Oh well. It was worth a try." He glanced at the dance floor. "Maybe the kid could help you out. Might be worth it to find out which way he bends, if you know what I mean? Though I wouldn't mind finding out myself." his voice was low as he talked aloud.

"Gal…" Reno let the warning hover there.

"Relax, I was just saying I wouldn't mind, not that I was going to do it. Besides, I'm not into glowing green eyes and silver hair. Too exotic for me. And besides I'm with someone at the moment, and I don't cheat, unless it's with you of course." He winked up at him, but let the subject drop.

"Hmm, I can't believe I even had a thing for you." He muttered under his breath, but still laughed at the joke, sitting down on the chair across from the couch.

Kadaj was hot and sweaty by the time he left the dance floor. The bartender stumbled behind him. "See not so hard, once you get the hang of it." She walked behind the bar and grabbed her apron from under the counter. "I'll go get us some water. Finish that up will you. Don't want to be wasteful." She walked into the back.

He grabbed the beer that he had left when she had dragged him off and chugged it down in one gulp. It was slightly warm, but anything would do to wet his dried throat. He set it down and took the water she handed him when she walked back in. He sipped from that, waiting for her to get back from serving a new customer.

With more people packing in here as the night wore on, it had started to heat up in the warehouse, even with the A/C on full blast. Or was it just him? He couldn't tell. It was probably just from all the dancing he'd just done.

He heard someone clear there throat, and turned to see the same man from earlier sitting where he had been last time. "You're a pretty good dancer." The man commented

"Oh, um thank you." He murmured. He wasn't used to compliments. He continued to drink his water, but it never seemed to get his throat moist enough and his lips felt dry.

The bartender, he still hadn't figure out her name yet, was still busy with customers, so he just sat down and waited. His head felt oddly fuzzy, like the way he had felt after drinking too much eggnog last Christmas at the bar. Deciding he needed some air, he stood and stumbled. The man seated near him caught his arm as he tried to straiten himself.

"Oh, thanks." He mumbled. He still felt dizzy, but as soon as he had stood up, the room had started to spin.

"You don't look so well. Maybe you should lie down." The man said softly, watching his face closely.

"I'm…I'm okay. Just need some air." he said slowly. It was taking too much effort to talk.

"Come this way. I'll take you outside." he said, grabbing his arm as he tried to pull him outside. In his fuzzy state, he forgot he that he was a mako enhanced remnant of the mighty general Sephiroth. Forgot that he could kill this guy in one hit. He was just too dizzy to do anything for that matter.

"Come this way." he went to follow him when he felt an iron grip on his shoulder.

"I don't believe he will be going anywhere with you, Javner." A voice growled over his head, dripping with menace.

He looked up and up to see Reno standing next to him, his hand on his shoulder. He shivered at the look he saw there in his eyes. They were cold and dangerous. 'I bet that's how I look to some people.' he thought to himself giddily.

"R-Reno, uh, hey man. I was just helping him outside to get some air, man. I swear." He started to back away, letting his grip on Kadaj's arm go as if it was hot iron.

"and were you the one who slipped him the sedative?" He asked, glaring at him.

"N-no man. That wasn't me." He tried to back up some more, but was blocked by the two bouncers from the front door.

"Throw the trash out." Gal said from behind them. The room had grown quiet as the dancers stopped to stare at the commotion in front of them. The music had stopped, too. The bouncer grabbed him by the upper arms, and started to drag him out. A corridor of onlookers opened up on the dance floor, letting the three men through. Slowly, the music started back up and people started to dance again.

"R-Reno…what's going on? Why…why are you mad?" His voice was slurred.

"It's nothing that matters at the moment. Come on." He started to pull Kadaj toward the exit, but his body didn't seem to want to work. Sighing, he turned and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. "Man you really need to eat more. Your way too light."

Kadaj just mumbled to him. He headed trough the crowd for the exit. When he reached it, he saw Sharon running to catch up with him He stopped and waited. "Oh Reno, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made him drink that beer, but I didn't know…" She wrung her hands in guilt.

"It's not your fault. I wasn't sure at first either. Calm down now." She nodded, whipping the tears away. "I'll call you later when he wakes up to let you know everything's fine, okay?" He asked, as he smiled at her. She nodded. "Alright, than go back to the bar." She left him to go back to the bar. Gal waited in the shadows.

"Do you want me to send someone after Javner?" He asked.

"No, I'll take care of it later. Boss man's been watching him for sometime now, this'll just be one more thing to add to his list. I'll call you later." with that he left the club, going out one of the side exits.

Reno was raging inside as he carried Kadaj's limp body back to his apartment. He'd only just made it in time. Any slower and he wouldn't have been able to find Kadaj until it was too late to protect him.

He lay him on his bed when he got back. Pulling his boots off, he tucked the blanket around him. He would want answers in the morning, and he would have them, but first he had to make a phone call.

Thirty minutes later, he hung up the phone. Rufus now knew that Javner was on the prowl and would be doing something soon. He wouldn't be surprised if come morning he was in one of the interrogation rooms.

Sighing, he leaned against wall and slid down. Now came the part to beat himself up at the moment, the reason why he had needed to get out forgotten in his panic and worry and anger. He knew that if he ever saw Javner again, he wouldn't be able to stop himself from beating him to a bloody pulp.

He stood with a groan. He was too wound up to get any sleep, even if he could get some sleep. Deciding that a shower was in order, he headed to the bath room. Stopping by his bedroom, he watched Kadaj sleep in a drugged sleep. It had been way too close for comfort.

* * *

Huh…you mean…I actually updated faster than usual. I know I'm surprised just as much as you. And what a chapter it is. I want to kick Javner's ass just as much as Reno does. Nobody is allowed to touch Kadaj, except me, Reno, and Kadaj's millions of fans out there…anyways.

If anybody still doesn't get it, Javner slipped Kadaj some of that date rape drug, I'm not sure what it's called exactly and was going to take Kadaj some place very secluded for very bad things. Than Reno rode in like a knight in shiny armor and had Javner thrown out of the club and now has the Turks after his ass. Not a very good position to be in.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'll update when I can. Enjoy.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.

Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and don't say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.

* * *

CHAPTER 8.

Kadaj's head felt like it was filled with lead. He could barely move it, let alone lift it up to see where he was. Deciding to wait a few minute, he tried to remember what had happened. He remembered the club, and dancing. Than talking with that man, but it grew fuzzy after that with only brief images of Reno and a few other people coming into clarity for a second before they disappeared.

Sighing, he pushed himself up into a sitting position and opened his eyes a crack to see if the light would hurt his head. He remembered his first hangover and this felt close to that. But the light didn't hurt anymore if he had awoken normally. Rubbing sleep from his eyes, he glanced around, he found he was in Reno's room. Why was he in Reno's room?

"Good morning sleepy head." He heard Reno's voice float from somewhere in the room. Looking around, he saw him sitting on the floor across the large room, facing his window wall. He could see himself reflected in it's surface, but Reno's was hidden in the sun's glare.

"What happened last night?" He asked, rubbing his head, trying to get his slow mind working. It was hard work and seemed like it was taking forever.

"You danced for a while than I made a stupid mistake." Kadaj was trying to see his face, but it was hard with his back to him.

"What do you mean?" Why was he being so confusing.

Reno sighed, but turned around and explained what Kadaj had missed. He thought it would have shocked him more, but it was the look in Reno's eyes that startled him the most. The were screaming murder, a thirst for that mans blood.

"I'm fine Reno. A little dizzy, but okay." He tried to sooth him, him a remnant trying to sooth a Turk's murderous rage. That was ironic being as he was usually the one with the murderous temper.

"It's not fine. You may be okay now, but what if I had come too late? Huh! You wouldn't be thinking that everything was okay then. I wasn't going to let you go through that." He muttered the last part, but Kadaj's enhanced hearing still heard it. What was Reno implying? Had something like that happened to him, too? It seemed impossible, but than again, someone drugging and almost raping a remnant of Sephiroth, someone with enhanced physical abilities seemed impossible, too. And yet it had almost happened.

"Oh." He didn't know what to say. Dragging himself out of bed, he looked at the Turk. "I think I'll go take a shower now, Turkie. Don't kill anyone while I'm in there." He tried to smile, but was too exhausted so just let the joke stand as he walked out of the room.

He heard Reno snort and a muttered 'wanabe Sephiroth,' but he ignored it. At least he wasn't going to kill anyone at the moment.

When he heard the shower start, he let out a sigh. He'd thought that Kadaj would have been murderously mad, but it appeared that he had been the one who had reacted badly. He ran a hand through his hair, realizing that he had forgot to put it in his customary pony tail. Shrugging, he walked over to the phone that had started to ring.

"Reno." He stated, knowing who it was before they answered.

"Hey Reno." Rude's deep voice had him relaxing slightly. He would have been more tense if it had been Tseng, or worse, Rufus.

"Hey. Any news?" He asked turning from the wall to look out his window towards the Shin-Ra building.

"Nothing yet, but thanks for the heads up. Tseng is on his trail now, some where in sector three and should have him soon. You want me to call when we get him?" Rude asked, though Reno could detect the nearly nonexistent note of worry in Rude's voice. Was he worried about what he might do to the man if caught him, or was it for the things he might do at the mention of a mission he was banned from?

"Naa, I'll just keep the kid out of your hair in case he does decide to kill him." He heard a small sigh on the other line. He smiled grimly, he knew he had reacted badly to a forced vacation, but now that his temper had cooled, he knew it was for the best. "I'll talk to you later when you get the time. See you, yo." He hung up on him before Rude could say anything.

"Who was that?" He heard Kadaj come up behind him.

He looked up and blinked. Kadaj was wearing only a towel around his waist and a towel over his shoulders. He hadn't realized how pale he was, until he saw his nearly white alabaster skin. "No one, just a wrong number." Setting the phone down, he walked into the kitchen and grabbed some pans from under the counter. "How do you like your eggs?" He knew already, but it had become routine, something that seemed to make his life run a little smoother now that he was so shaken by his dreams and lack of sleep.

Just the thought of them made him cringe, but he kept his back to Kadaj as he went and grabbed some eggs. "Cheesy and scrambled." He mouthed it along with him and smiled. He sometimes forgot how much of a kid Kadaj actually was.

As they finished up the eggs, toast, and bacon, he noticed that Kadaj seemed to be quieter than usual. He knew what was most likely on his mind, but he still wanted to ask. "What's up, yo?" He looked at him and waited to see if he would answer.

"Hmm, oh nothing. Just thinking. I realized something though." Reno waited for him to continue. " You're the first person to actually 'save' me. It was the first time someone besides Cloud was able to best me and it was odd…it was like I was under water and couldn't move." He saw him struggling for words and just nodded.

"I know. Drugs do that to people sometimes." He could sympathize with him. Kadaj was not the first victim of that particular drug, and wouldn't be the last either. He could speak for that personally.

"Why do you seem so certain? I doubt this ever happened to you." When Reno's face remained blank, even his eyes guarded, he knew it was untrue. "I couldn't have…could it?" It was hard to believe.

"The right amount of any kind of drug like that could even bring down the Great Sephiroth, if someone so chose to. And it happened before I became a Turk, before I had connections to Shin-Ra or any sort of weapons to defend myself with. So yes it did happen, but…" And he gave an almost feral smile at that 'but', "I made sure to give him back in return what he took. I believe, if my memory is right, he is still rotting in the sewers of the lower plate."

"I'm sorry." Kadaj couldn't think of anything else to say. This was Reno's personal life history, and something only to be shared with whom he trusted to understand it. That thought alone made a funny warm feeling run through his chest, but he pushed it away. He'd never asked Reno to trust him, or save him for that matter.

"Nothing to be sorry about. It's all in the past. Now…what are we going to do today, since I don't really feel like staying indoors today." Reno's grin, albeit slightly stiff, seemed to be his old self. It looked like today was going to be fun, if Kadaj was any judge.

* * *

Another update, whoooo!! We're a little past the half way point in this fic, so that means it will be coming to a close soon Probably 5 or 6 more chapters left, if I judge it right, but that depends on how much I write per chapter and if I add any extras. So, until than enjoy this chapter and future chapters to come.

Kadaj had a warm fuzzy feeling, wonder what it could be, probably thought it was indigestion or something, him being kind of naïve. We shall see though. The next chapter will be kind of darker and it will be a week later from where this ends. Reno has started more than just the breakfast routine to help him coop with the dreams. Wonder what it will be. [evil knowing grin] You will just have to wait and see.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.**

**Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and don't say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.**

**CHAPTER 9.**

Reno sighed, letting his head rest against the tiled wall in front of him. The room was already filled with steam and the scalding water flowing down his back did nothing to chase the chill away. It was like this every night, for how long now? A week…two. He'd lost track of how many times he'd done this.

It was always the same. The dreams continuing until he finally forced himself awake only to be unable to pull himself away from the dream. He'd be covered in sweat and like always, went to the shower, hoping that the hot water would be able to help relax him enough.

Oh, he'd tried sleeping pills, but those only made the dreams worse because he couldn't awaken. The drugged sleep made it impossible to escape until it had run his course through his system. After the first two nights of that, he'd chucked the medicine off his balcony.

Standing there for a few more minutes, he tried to relax his tense body, to let it absorb the available heat source, but it wasn't helping. Pushing away from wall, he shut the water off and stepped out. The heated steam kept the rest of the bathroom slightly warm, so that by the time he'd dried himself off and gotten dressed, he wasn't shivering because of damp hair.

Ignoring the luminescent green eyes that followed him, he went to the kitchen to grab the last beer from the fridge. Pausing just long enough to write the word 'beer' on the list stuck to the fridge, he headed back to his room. The night was barely half over and he was going to be wide awake for the rest of it, it seemed.

He glared up at the pale remnant that stared down at him. He'd just finally reached the point that he wanted. Where he was barely conscious, but not quiet asleep. That seemed to be the only time he could get any rest without the dreams bothering him. "What?" He demanded.

"Rude's here." He said flatly, before he turned and left.

"What, Rude?" He stood up slowly, working kinks and stiff muscles out of his body. He stretched and loud pops exploded in the air.

"If it was anybody but you, I'd think something just broke." A deep voice said behind him.

He turned, a tired grin on his face. "What can I say. It's just the way I was made." He sobered up, seeing the serious look on his partner's face. "So why are you here, yo?"

"Ah, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Reno, but…" he paused, uncertain on how to continue.

"Just spit it out, yo!" Reno demanded.

"…He got away, Reno." He said bluntly. His eyes trained on Reno for any sudden movements.

"Who…What?" His mind was off somewhere else in gaga land or something, cause it didn't look like Rude was getting anywhere with Reno.

"Javner, Reno, Javner. The one we were looking for." Rude gave him that look that said 'who the fuck else!'

"Oh, wait, he got away, but how?" His mind started racing, trying to bring him up to speed. He remembered something from last week. Something Rude had said, about how he thought Javner knew some high up people to keep avoiding the Turks. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Are sources confirmed it. Finally was able to get out of town undetected for the most part, it seems. Rufus is sending us and a few others to the towns closer to here do a new search, but it may take awhile." He said still watching him closely.

" Dude, Rude, I'm fine. You don't have to worry about me so much. Just send me a postcard when yo get there, okay." He said, trying to bring forth his old cocky self, but it just seemed to fall flat and he knew Rude saw through it. But he didn't say anything, which he was grateful for.

"Well, I'll be seeing you." He nodded to Reno than Kadaj, before he left. Reno leaned against the wall, letting his forehead rest against the plastered wall.

"You know, you shouldn't lie to him." Kadaj said behind him.

"What else am I supposed to do. If I didn't, than he'd start to worry about me and get himself killed because he wasn't paying attention. And its not like he doesn't know I'm lying." He tried to defend himself against Kadaj's cold observations.

"True, but it still wasn't smart." Kadaj just turned and left.

"He mothers me too much as it is." Reno muttered to himself, forgetting again about Kadaj's enhanced hearing. He spent the rest of the day and all through the next one just brooding, letting memories of his life before things had become so complicated, before the Turks, before his mother had become sick. When every thing had seemed so simple as a child. He knew he couldn't go back to those days, but he still missed them sometimes.

He tried to control his breathing as he glared up at the ceiling. He was really getting tired of this routine. Pushing himself up, he untangled himself from sweat soaked sheets and head towards the bathroom. Looking at the clock that was on the small radio he kept in here, he saw it was just past one. Well, maybe he was starting to get better, if he was sleeping later than he normally did.

Shaking his head, he squashed the little glimmer of hope before it could stab him in the back. Sighing, he stripped off his sweaty clothes, and walked into the shower. Time for the routine to continue, for now.

This was getting old. It was the next night and nothing had changed. He still woke up in a cold sweat, still took his nightly shower. It was as if his mind was a masochist, reliving that moment over and over again. He hoped it ended soon.

He was staring at the blank TV screen in front of him. His mind was void of any thought. Just emotions and past memories. Mainly it kept going back to when he was kid. When his mother had been able to take care of him, before the sickness.

Those moments had been few, when he could remember a happy moment with his mother. Usually, it was only when she was able to take time off from one or both of her jobs. Most of his time had been spent alone.

But he still remembered the times she had been there, mainly at night, when he'd had a bad dream or was sick and she would just lay beside him on the bed, talking to him, singing to him. He couldn't remember her voice anymore, but it was still one of the better memories he had of her.

He looked at the clock. It was getting late and soon he would have to get up, to let Kadaj have his bed. The thought of Kadaj, the small pale teen, with so much power at his command, and yet so socially inept. It made something click in his thoughts. He knew it was a stupid idea, but he'd nothing left. He just hoped Kadaj wouldn't laugh at him.

He sat up and saw the Remnant watching him, waiting for something he wasn't sure. Maybe he'd spoken aloud in his mussing. He averted his eyes, and finally asked him. "Kadaj, can I ask you to do something?"

Kadaj just stared at him, before he finally spoke. "That depends on what it is."

"Well, it just that I remembered something from when I was young. My mother, would just lay next to me when ever I had a bad dream, and I was wondering if you could… well do that?" The last part came out slightly strangled, but he refused to look at him.

"Will it help?" He finally asked after what had seemed forever. Reno let out the breath he had been holding. He'd been expecting Kadaj to make fun of him or worse.

"I don't know, but it's all I can think of. You don't have to do anything, but maybe if there's well someone near me, it might help me sleep better." He finished, he felt a slight flush on his cheeks and turned his head away. Why was he so embarrass by this. It wasn't like he was asking him for sex or anything like that.

"Fine. I don't mind. Just try not to snore or roll over on me please." He gave a snort of laughter at the glare Reno directed at him. 'Damn punks these days, think they knew everything.' Reno thought to himself, but couldn't help but smile.

He lay on the bed, staring at the wall, unsure of what to do. He could feel Kadaj just a few feet away, could feel the heat radiating off of him, but it wasn't helping him get to sleep. If anything, it was keeping him up. 'Damn it! Go to sleep!' He yelled at his body.

Focusing on his body, he forced the muscles to relax. Forced the annoying thoughts from his mind, until he was finally able to make his mind blank and he could feel sleep on the edges of his mind. It was dragging at him, pulling him under its black surface. Trying to drown him in dreams and nightmares, but for the moment he embraced it. To see if this might help him out.

As he finally went under he thought he heard someone humming, but he couldn't fight the pull of sleep anymore. He let a sigh escape his lips as he sank all the way under the surface of unconsciousness.

* * *

And the first update of the week and during my winter break. I finally forced myself away from reading fanfiction to type this up. So here we go.

So Reno finally went with a last resort thing. Wonder where that will lead to. Well I know and I'll give you all a big, bright and shiny 'HERE I AM!' hint: The next chapter is the long awaited smut scene I've been promising. YES!!!!!!!!!! I've actually had this typed up for about two months now, sorry, but I had to wait for the story to catch up to this point. I won't tell you how it goes down, but it is technically my first smut scene ever typed, so please be gentle with your reviews/critiques.

This will be a two chapter update since the next one is already typed so look forward to the next one which should follow closely behind this one. Also if any of you all have lost track of time in this story, it's about three weeks into his vacation time.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.**

**Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and don't say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.**

**IN THIS CHAPTER THERE IS MAN ON MAN, GAY SEX, YAOI, ETC. IF YOU DO NOT READ THIS KIND OF WRITING OR SEX STUFF IN GENERAL, THAN PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER AND WAIT FOR ELEVEN TO COME UP, IF YOU WERE ENJOYING THIS STORY. IF YOU WERE NOT THAN PLEASE LEAVE. YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10.**

Reno woke with a start, his heart racing as a cold sweat covered his body. He sat up and rubbed his eyes tiredly. He was still barely getting any sleep and he was frustrated that his idea didn't seem to work. He was so drained, he'd forgotten Kadaj was laying next to him, eyes open as he watched him. They seemed to glow in the dim room.

Ignoring him, he went to get out of the bed. Might as well take his nightly shower ahead of time. It would at least make him clean. He'd only gotten one foot off the bed when his wrist was grabbed by Kadaj. "No, it won't help Reno."

"Help what?" he asked, his eyes boring into Kadaj's luminescent eyes, seeking the answers he so desperately sought and which Kadaj seemed to have.

"The showers, they won't stop the dreams, no matter how many times you try to wash them away." Reno just stared at him in disbelief.

"Than… than what will help? What must I do to stop the dreams? What do I need?" He asked desperately, his voice growing hoarse as his pent up emotions tried break through his control.

"Only fire can purify something so completely, letting it be reborn free of taint." His cryptic reply made him pause as he stared at him.

"So what, you want me to set my self on fire, is that it?" he asked, dark humor falling off his tongue like acid.

"Fire doesn't necessarily mean flames. Strong emotions that can over come the fear. Something to consume the mind and heart to burn away the fear is what I was talking about." Reno couldn't look away from the hypnotic eyes that seemed to be drawing him in.

"Something to consume me." His voice was barely above a whisper, as if he was in a trance.

Kadaj didn't even realize what was coming until he felt cool hand cup his face, pulling him forward until their lips met. His eyes seemed to grow huge, the white showing all around his glowing irises as his body remained frozen.

Reno's lips were soft against his, not demanding, just letting him decide if he wanted to go on. And before he knew what was happening, his body acted on its own. Relaxing into the embrace, pressing into the kiss, though hesitantly.

He had just become accustomed to the kiss when Reno's tongue flicked across his bottom lip. He gasped as a tingle went through his body, settling into his lower abdomen. He let the tongue explore, getting used to the slick appendage that caressed him with slow abandon, making him shiver agreeably.

He let his hand explore his body. Running fingers over hard muscle that twitched as they were creased. Reaching the bottom of Reno's t-shirt, he lifted it up, letting his ungloved hands finally come into contact with the pale flesh he had seen so many times.

It wasn't what he had been expecting. Silky and soft to the touch even though it was used so hard in his style of life. His finger tips traced all the delicate scars, memorizing each and everyone. He reached further, and found the small nub that was his nipple. He flicked it lightly and was surprised at how easily it reacted to his touch, turning into a hard knot of flesh. Reno moaned softly into his mouth.

Heading further, they broke apart for a breath as Reno tore his shirt off, freeing his upper body of the constricting clothe. Pulling him back in, he let his own hands wonder, forcing the light black wife beater he had on to come off. Breaking apart again as he chucked the shirt across the room.

Kadaj's mind was in a daze. Wanting more, but not sure what to do, while his emotions conflicted with each other. This was a Turk, someone loyal to the company that had hurt him. But he also was a human being, with feelings that reached out to him, something that had never happened before except for him and his brothers.

He wanted to help Reno, but he didn't know if the man wanted him for him, or as a way from all the pain and sleepless nights. This thought alone would have made him stop, but Reno's hands were too skilled, creating sensations in his body that he hadn't felt before. It made it hard to fight, when his own lust for the man was clouding his mind.

He started kissing down Kadaj's jaw, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. Kadaj's eyes shut as he was assaulted by different sensations. He let out a gasp as Reno's teeth sank into the soft flesh where his neck met his shoulder, leaving a mark as his nails dug into the flesh of Reno's shoulders and a hiss escaped from clinched teeth.

Reno ran a tongue over the bite mark, soothing it slightly before he headed further, nipping and sucking his way down the pale chest in front of him, leaving a trail of love marks to show the path he was headed down. Kadaj had his hands buried in Reno's bright red hair, gasping at each touch made his skin hyper sensitive.

He let out a moan as Reno found one of his nipples and pulled it into his mouth, sucking and biting at it softly as his hand worked the other one. Finally as Kadaj was about to scream from the torment, Reno stopped, running his tongue over it to sooth the irritated skin before he went to the other one. Giving it the same treatment.

By the time Reno finished that and came back up to kiss him again, Kadaj was panting, trying to get breath back into his lungs and to keep his knees from turning to water. He couldn't even catch his breath as Reno took his mouth again, forcing it open wider as he consumed more of the small, lithe remnant underneath him.

Kadaj could feel a slow heat building inside him. Flowing through his veins to coil and build in his abdomen. He could feel himself becoming aroused from just this man's touch alone. Finally, Kadaj could catch his breath as Reno pulled back, panting just as hard.

"Kadaj…" His voice caused Kadaj to look up. He was shocked at what he saw in his eyes. Fear peeking from behind the lust that clouded his eyes. Fear of the flame that was consuming him, and…fear of rejection? He waited for Kadaj to say something.

Kadaj just let out a low growl as he pulled his head back down into another kiss. He would leave thinking for tomorrow. Now he just wanted to be with Reno. To feel the heat inside turn into a full out inferno and to let it consume him.

Reno leaned into the kiss, slowing it down as he took his time, stroking the flames that were already licking at the underside of Kadaj's skin. Breaking apart again, he started to kiss down his chest, only stopping at his nipples for a few seconds before heading lower and lower.

Kadaj's hands fisted in the sheets underneath him as Reno's seeking mouth reached his navel, his tongue circling around his bellybutton before it dipped in. He let out a gasp as his back arched up off the bed.

Reno's hands continued lower, finger tips hooking around the elastic band of his sweat pants, slowly dragging them down. Revealing long, pale legs. He pulled the pants off and chucked them after his shirt, before he went back to the boxers, the only piece of cloth on him that he had left.

He looked up at Kadaj, eyes half closed and clouded by lust, the pupils dilated until only a ring around the edge showed. Kadaj shivered as the last piece of cloth was pulled away, releasing his already hardened arousal. The cool air hitting the heated flesh made him shiver, his eyes closed at the sensation.

He opened them instantly as he felt something moist and hot slide along the length of him. He looked down and saw Reno was watching him and his reactions. He sucked in a quick breath, his aching member throbbing at the touch. He watched his tongue go higher until it circled his head. He fell back as he felt the moist heat of his mouth encircle the tip and slowly slid down, incasing him in heat.

He couldn't control the slight thrust his hips gave as Reno's lips traveled further down, until most of him was in his mouth. He drew in a shaky breath as Reno began to move, slowly at first. Tongue working, tracing the underside of him as his teeth scrapped lightly at the sensitive flesh.

He could feel a pressure in his lower abdomen slowly building as Reno increased speed, pushing him higher and higher in his need to release the pressure.

His breathing was fast and ragged as Reno continued, making him unable to catch his breath or slow his heart. His breath hitched as Reno's hands joined his mouth, stroking his balls as his mouth played with his cock, forcing him to reach his peak before the pressure finally released, pouring out of him, sapping his strength like nothing else, the warm mouth milking it all away had until he lay on the bed spent. He felt like mush and couldn't move as he tried to catch his breath.

Reno moved back up, smirking down at him as he kissed him on the lips softly. "Enjoy the ride?" He asked softly. Kadaj was getting ready to smack him when an idea popped in his head. Instead he smiled, as he lifted his leg to press his thigh into Reno's obvious arousal. His eyes widened for a moment before they shut, a low groan escaping his parted lips.

Kadaj leaned up and kissed him, pink tongue slipping between his lips to caress him, tasting himself on the red head's tongue. "That depends on what you mean by ride."

Reno's smirk caught him off guard. "You shouldn't have done that." His lips crushed his, pushing him back into the mattress.

Reno shifted and he saw his loose pants fly across the room. He'd been wearing nothing underneath. He could already feel himself hardening again, and just from a kiss. He saw Reno's hand reach out for something in his side table, but he was to busy enjoying the kiss.

When he felt his hands playing along his length, he groaned. He felt them going further down brushing past his balls until they slid across the ring of puckered skin. He felt something cool and slick rubbed there, but he ignored it.

He tensed when he felt something pushed in slowly. "Relax." Reno whispered in his ear. He let out his held breath as he tried to get his tense body to relax. It was hard, when this was something his body wasn't used to. Finally he relaxed enough for Reno to push the rest of his lubed finger in. When another was added, he gasped, but kept his body relaxed as the fingers scissoring, stretching the tight muscles.

By than he was panting, pushing against the fingers and didn't even notice as a third finger was added. He nearly screamed when the fingers curled slightly, brushing up against a bundle of nerves inside causing him to see sparks dance across his vision. Reno pressed that spot one more time, before he took his fingers out. Kadaj cried out at the lack, but Reno just kissed him, positioning himself. "This will hurt a little at first." He warned him, but Kadaj didn't care. He was used to pain.

He nodded and gasped as Reno pushed in slowly, his head breaching the tight muscles. He held his breath as he fought back tears. He tried to relax, but it was hard. He nodded again and felt Reno push in slowly, inch by inch until he was sheathed to the hilt. He paused to let Kadaj become accustomed to him.

He kissed him slowly, waiting. Finally Kadaj nodded, lifting his hips up to press him in further wanting more. Reno kissed him one last time before he pulled out and thrust back in quickly. Kadaj gasped at the feeling. Reno continued to work at him, pulling out slowly and ramming back in short quick thrusts that left him breathless. Reno shifted slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts until he found what he was looking for. Hitting the spot that he had touched with his fingers before.

Kadaj rose off the bed, a low moan escaping his lips as more stars crossed his vision. Reno sped up, hitting the spot again and again. He was close, he could feel the pressure building again. He felt Reno's hand grab him, stroking him in rhythm with each thrust. Bringing him closer and closer to release.

He dug his nails into his shoulders, trying to fight it, but it was no use. He was almost there, so close he could almost feel it. Reno leaned down, kissing him hard as he felt his muscle contract, tightening as he felt the release empty him, splashing his stomach, and coating Reno's hand in a warm gush.

He felt Reno thrust into him a few more times before his release hit him, a low growl escaping his clinched teeth. He could feel the warmth release inside him, but he was too busy coming down from his own high to really notice or care.

Reno collapsed half on him, half off as his strength gave out. Kadaj could feel his heart beating fast, his breathing ragged. He felt so sleepy, like his limbs were weighted with lead.

He felt Reno pull out him a few minutes later, grabbing his shirt to wipe them down before laying next to him. He was pulled against his chest, Reno's arms wrapped around him as he pulled the blanket to cover them. He was too tired to protest that they should take a shower first, so he let it drop. Instead he snuggled further into the broad chest in front of him, breathing in his unique scent, as his eye lids slowly drooped. He heard Reno mumble a soft 'Good Night' but he was already asleep, dreams drifting through his mind, sated.

* * *

WHOOO, go Reno. Will this help. Well you'll just have to wait for the next update, but be warned it may not be a happy ending at first. I had a fun time writing this, but I must confess, it actually took me about two weeks to type this scene up. It was my first time writing this kind of stuff, and my mind kept going blank at random parts.

I hope you enjoyed this though. The story is almost done. Finally! At least two more chapters and maybe an epilogue. So look forward to the conclusion of this story.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.**

**Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and don't say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.**

**CHAPTER 11.**

Reno woke slowly, mind slowly waking up from sleep. He opened his eyes, but had to squint when sunlight from his window wall shown in his eyes. Looking around he saw he was alone in the bed. Pushing himself up into a sitting position, he rubbed his eyes. For once in the past few weeks, he wasn't exhausted after sleeping.

Looking around he saw Kadaj standing by the window, staring out into the city, unmoving. A smile crossed his face as memories from last night surfaces. "Kadaj." He called out softly.

The remnant stiffened than slowly turned. Reno blinked. Why did he have Souba in his hand? "Kadaj?" The question was out before he saw his face and knew what was coming.

His eyes were cold, hard, showing nothing, but hatred. He just glared at Reno from across the room. "You…" His voice shook as he tried to keep his emotions in check. "You used me, didn't you Reno? Just like everyone else, you used me to escape from the dreams. Why did you use me?" He screamed out. He felt his heart clench at the raw emotions in his voice.

"Kadaj, I didn't use you. I-"

"Shut up! I know your just lie. Your one of Shin-Ra's people after all. They all just lie. Why did I let myself think you were any different?" He was passing now, his hand clenched around his sword until his knuckles turned white. Reno kept perfectly still, trying to keep the remnant from becoming startled.

"Why, Reno?" There were tears in his eyes and when he realized this, he brushed them away with a swipe of his hand. Reno just stared, unsure of how to react to this emotional Kadaj. Angry, sadistic, even playful he could deal with, had dealt with it before. But hurt, broken Kadaj was unknown territory to him.

"Why?!" He screamed, running forward until he was in Reno's face, but he refused to move, to blink as the man stared at him. His hand shot out, wrapping pale fingers around his throat, lifting him up off the bed. His feet the only thing giving him any support. "I could kill you so easily, Shin-ra dog. Your defenseless before me. What's to keep me from killing you? I could easily snap you neck right now and no one would be the wiser or maybe you'd rather become acquainted with my blade, which would you prefer?"

Kadaj's eyes were becoming wild in his crazed state. But Reno refused to talk, he just hang there in his grip, fighting for air, face slowly turning a red to match his hair.

Kadaj just let out a feral shriek and threw him away from him, Reno's body slamming into the wall behind him and slumping to the floor, ragged breaths tearing through his chest as he inhaled much needed air.

By the time he finally looked up, Kadaj was gone, leaving the room eerily quiet after so long with company. The heavy atmosphere pressed down on him, making him just want to lie there. "Kadaj…" the whisper was barely even heard by him. "I never meant to use you." But the statement went unheard as the remnant raced away from the building on his bike, pushing the machine as fast as it would go.

"I still haven't been able to get through to him. Are you sure there's something wrong with Kadaj?" Tifa asked Yazoo and Loz as they crowded around her and the phone worriedly.

"Yes. We felt it this morning. Something has happened, but we can't tell what. His mind has been closed off to us for some reason, like he's hiding something." Yazoo explained.

"Well, you're probably going to have to go over there yourselves. Reno's not picking up, and I don't know if he's not there or if he's not picking up for some other reason." They nodded and ran from the room.

Where are you two going?" Cloud asked as they passed him.

"Something's wrong with Kadaj. We're going to see what happened." Yazoo called as the ran.

"I'll come with you than. I need to see Reno as it is." They looked at him briefly, than nodded. They would be able to stop him as it was.

They reached Reno's apartment building a few minutes later. Not even waiting for the elevator to arrive, they raced up the stairs. Cloud, just let them, standing in front of the elevator and going up the easier way.

He reached his floor a few seconds after them, but they hadn't gone inside. "What's the matter?" He asked as he walked over to them. He saw why as he stopped in front of the now open door. Something had gone down in here. It wasn't in shambles, but things were scattered around, knocked off of shelves. "Reno?" He called out as he stepped in.

He walked through the main room, looking in the kitchen and finally making his way to the bed room. The two remnants behind him, silent eyes scanning the rooms as the trailed behind him. He pushed open the door to Reno's bed room, and walked in slowly.

The one thing that caught his mako enhanced vision was a large dent in the wall to his right. It looked like something large had been thrown against it with a large amount of force, from the looks of the cracks in the dry wall. He looked closer and saw a strand of red hair stuck in one of the cracks.

"Where are they?" Loz's voice broke the silence that had settled over them.

"I don't know. You two, go look for Kadaj. His bike is gone, so he's somewhere in the city. I'll look for Reno." They nodded and ran out of the room, headed for the stairs.

Cloud followed them slowly. He knew Reno hadn't gotten far, if what he had seen in the room was what he thought it was. Something had set Kadaj off from the looks of it, and Reno had been on the receiving end.

Hazarding a guess, he went to the elevator and pushed the up button. Stepping in, he pushed the top floor and waited for the machine to ascend. When it opened on the roof, he knew he was right. He could smell the smoke from the cheap cigarettes that Reno always smoked.

Looking around, he saw a sliver of red showing between two air vents. Walking around them, he saw Reno leaning against them, head down as he took another drag from the cigarette. "Reno?" He asked softly.

He gave a snort of laughter. "I was wondering when someone was going to show up." He looked up at him. Cloud just stared at him. He looked like hell. There was a large purple bruise already spreading across the right side of his face and the one around his throat was in the distinctive shape of a hand.

"What happened?" He finally asked, dragging his eyes from the bruises to look at him.

He gave a soft sigh. "I made a mistake, and I paid for it. Oh and if your wondering where Kadaj is, he's probably already out of Midgar by now."

"Reno, what did you do?"

"I forgot who exactly he was and let my guard slip." His eyes were like steel when he said this. "I can't even begin to know why I let my guard down. I feel like an idiot." He lay his forehead down on his hand.

"What are you going to say to Rufus if he asks? You know he won't take this well if he finds out."

"I wasn't going to say anything. This is personal, not work related. And I know what will happen if Rufus finds out, but…it's not Kadaj's fault. It was probably the biggest mistake of my life. I guess I really did use him. Looks like he was right." Reno was just muttering to himself by now. Cloud had no idea what he was talking about, but what ever it was, had caused the Remnant to freak and run.

"Yazoo and Loz are looking for him right now. Maybe they'll be able to make sense of what your rambling about." Cloud, just turned around and left him there.

"If you see him, tell him I'm sorry. That I never meant for it to happen." Cloud nodded but continued to the elevator without looking back. This was going to take sometime to sort out, but first they had to find Kadaj.

* * *

Poor Kadaj, he's hurting. I know you guys were hoping for it to be a happy thing between them, but you must wait for that to come. I didn't plan for it to end right away with them being all sunshine and rainbows, you must wait for that to come. But it will be a happily ever after thing, since I suck at writing unhappy endings. So be patient for it to come.

The next chapter is focused mainly on Kadaj when they find him and it will give a look into Kadaj's thoughts on how he came to the conclusion that he was being used. Look forward to the next chapter.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.**

**Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and don't say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.**

**CHAPTER 12.**

"Kadaj…Kadaj, come down here." Yazoo looked up at the smallest remnant, hidden in the tree.

"No1" he yelled down at them. Sighing, he motioned for Loz to keep watch than started to climb the tree. Half way up, he could see his pale form hidden in the green leaves.

"Kadaj, what happened?" He asked when he finally reached him, keeping a little distance incase he was still in an attacking mood.

"I don't want to talk about it." He turned his face away from him, but refused to move. He gave another sigh, but bid his time. He knew Kadaj needed time to calm down, but still, he hoped it wouldn't take too long.

He jumped slightly when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Opening it, he answered. "Hello?"

_"It's me."_ Cloud's voice was slightly muffled by the phone.

"Oh, did you find him?" He asked.

_"Yes, but he's not talking, or anything that makes sense anyways. What about you?"_

"Yes, but it's the same here."

_"Put him on."_ Cloud told him and he complied.

"Kadaj, take the phone. Big brother wants to talk with you." He held the phone out to Kadaj, and after a few seconds, he took it, holding it gently to his ear.

"Yes?"

_"Kadaj, what happened? You need to tell someone, or people are going to get the wrong idea."_

"What do you mean the wrong idea?" He asked, confused by his words.

_"Kadaj, I saw Reno. You did a number on him. He's say it's nothing and that he's not going to tell Rufus, but Rufus will eventually find out. We need to sort this out now, before things get out of hand."_ His voice was stern, but not unkind. He knew it was the truth and knew what he said would happen if not fixed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kadaj could feel tear in his eyes, could hear a pleading note in his voice.

_"I know it hard, but you need to. If not me, than at least your brothers. They're worried about you Kadaj."_

"I know. I'll try." He told him, not noticing the tear trailing his cheek.

_"And Kadaj, I have a message from Reno for you."_ He stiffened, but didn't tell him to stop. _" He says that 'he's sorry and that he never meant for it to happen.' I hope you eventually tell me Kadaj, but first you need to sort out your emotions. Remember to talk to your brothers."_ Cloud hung up before Kadaj could say anything else.

He could see Yazoo watching him from the corner of his eye. "Yazoo…" His voice was soft, hesitant. Yazoo scooted forward on the tree limb they sat on, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Shh. It's alright Kadaj, we're here for you." Kadaj just turned his face into his chest and started to cry.

After about ten minutes, Kadaj finally stopped crying and they were able to get him out of the tree. As for his explanation on what had happened, they were still unsure of how to act. "So your saying that you had…sex…with him…a Turk." Kadaj just nodded his head, blush gracing his pale cheekbones.

"Is that all?" Yazoo asked, disbelieving.

"It's more complicated than that." Kadaj snapped at him.

"Than explain it to me."

"Reno was having nightmares, after that incident. Remember like I had when I was young. He was…well…taking showers, trying to wash them away though he didn't know." He paused for breath. "And than yesterday, he got the idea that maybe if he had someone near him when he slept, it might help. I didn't of course. I tried to explain to him, you need something stronger than the fear, something more intense than the fear to make it stop, like with me and mother. I think he had something else in mind, because one minutes he's just sitting there, and the next…he well kissed me." His blushed deepened. "One thing led to another and than well I was waking up the next morning and I don't know. I just started to think it over."

"And you came to what conclusion?"

"He…he was just using me. To stop the nightmares. He just used me like everyone else at the stupid company has. I…I thought he was different from the others, but he still used me. I tried to deny it, but it was still the same thing. I was just a way for him to get rid of the dreams." He felt more tears on his cheeks, but he brushed them away angrily.

"Kadaj, you went willingly, right?" Yazoo asked him. He nodded, looking at him through red rimmed eyes. "Than he did not 'use' you, as you put it."

"What, but…" He was at a lose for words.

"Kadaj, you went willingly. At any moment you could have stopped him. Your stronger than he ever could be. You could have stopped him, but you went along with it. I can understand your confusion since it was your first time, but still, it was still your choice."

"But he just had sex with me to get rid of the dreams." He stated again, like a life line.

"If that's what you think, than you know nothing about his reputation." Kadaj just blinked at him. "Kadaj, Reno has had sex with a lot of people, male and female. Why use you to get rid of the dreams if he could have someone else who wouldn't try and kill him the next morning?" Kadaj had the grace to look a little guilty at that statement.

"Kadaj, I'm not trying to be mean, but still, you need to see through your mistrusting of people motives. What ever the reason Reno had sex with you, it was not to use you." Kadaj looked away. He gave another sigh. "Fine, sulk, but we need to get back. You don't have to see him, but still you need to get back and apologize to everyone for making them worry."

Kadaj nodded, and they stood up. For a second, Loz came forward and gave Kadaj a bear hug. He set him back down. "Thanks Loz." Kadaj sniffed a little, than got on his bike.

Rufus was standing at his window, overlooking the city. It was a nice day for once, with only a few clouds in the deep blue sky. He frowned, looking at a speck of red off to the left of the building. "Tseng, hand me my binoculars. Top draw, on the left." He felt cool metal against his skin and grabbed them.

Zooming them to focus on the speck of red, Reno's face came into focus. The bruise stood out against his pale cheek. "Get me Cloud, now." He said coolly. He waited and that the line was picked up, Cloud's voice coming from the speaker phone.

_"Cloud here."_

"Can I ask why Reno is on the roof of his building looking like he'd had a fight with a brick wall?" He asked, voice composed.

_"He's still up there?"_ Could seemed surprised by this information.

"What do you mean by 'still'? How long has he been up there?" Tseng asked aloud.

_"Since yesterday morning, it seems. Something happened between him and Kadaj, but neither of them will talk to me, though I think he talked to his brothers about it."_

Rufus gave a sigh. He knew first hand how stubborn Reno could be. "I'll send Rude over to talk with him."

_"Oh and Rufus, I'll tell you like he told me. It's personal, not work related. So don't go all out on Kadaj."_ Cloud hung up the phone before Rufus could reply.

"Get me Rude." Tseng nodded and went to look for Reno's partner.

Reno heard the elevator arrive and gave a quiet groan. "So who is it this time? Tifa? Yuffie? Cid? I swear, everyone just loves to visit me now."

"It's just me, Partner." Rude said quietly, coming around the air vents to look at Reno. "You look like shit." He commented.

"Always can count on you to point out the obvious, can't I?" But he gave him a smile. "I'm guessing that you being here means Rufus found out?" Rude nodded. "How'd he find out?"

Rude pointed to the Shin-ra building. "Apparently, your hair can be spotted from his office. Cause he saw you up here than called Cloud. So…you going to tell me what happened?" Rude sat next to him.

"I don't know what to say. Though I will admit it, I made a huge mistake, yo. I just don't know what came over me. I guess he had every right to take it the wrong way, but still, that kid sure does have a firm grip." He rubbed his throat.

"From the context clues, I'm guessing you were plain old Reno, and you slept with him." Rude said plainly.

"Never can keep anything from you. Uh, I don't know why though. I mean I guess I wanted to, but didn't because for one thing it's Kadaj. That and he's just a kid. I just kept forgetting that part the whole time he's been at my place. He's just a kid in an adults body. He probably didn't even know what I was doing until it was too late." He frowned at this, but didn't look away. "I don't know how to fix it, Rude. I keep going over it in my head, trying to figure out where exactly I went wrong and how to fix it, but I'm stumped."

"Maybe the first thing you need to do is talk to him." Rude said.

He gave a harsh laugh. "Ya, like he's ever going to want to come in a hundred yards of me. Next."

"Well, I don't know either, but you need to find some way to clear this between you two."

"Ya, I know partner, I know. I'll see you later." He said to Rude as he stood.

"Try to keep from being killed so you can come back to work." Reno nodded and watched him leave.

_'Ya, like he's ever going to want to come in a hundred yards of me. Next.'_ Cloud stood in the kitchen with Rude and Tifa, listening to the recorder. "So that's all that happened?"

"Apparently. Not surprised that Kadaj took it the way he did, but I think he sometimes forgets hi own strength." Rude's voice floated down the hall where Kadaj stood in the shadows, listening to their conversation. He'd heard everything on the tap.

"But Reno's right. He's just a kid when it comes to these kind of things. He's never been in this kind of situation before, mainly because people are too afraid of him to approach him." Tifa said softly, handing Rude a mug of coffee.

"I'll leave the tape with you, just incase, but I need to go report in with Rufus." Rude drained the liquid, and left. The hallway was empty when he walked down it. But when he walked outside, Kadaj's bike was gone.

* * *

And here's the second chapter in one day. I just got the sudden urge to finish this story, so I'm doing one huge update on this story. So this is the second of a four chapter update: three chapters and an epilogue. So look forward to the final of this story that's been going on for so long.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.**

**Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and don't say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.**

**CHAPTER 13.**

Reno stared up at the sky, watching it turn from blue to crimson as the sun set. He probably should have headed down to his apartment by now, but he just didn't want to get up.

He just sat there, eyes closed as he let his thoughts wonder around him. The dreams were gone. He'd fallen asleep up here last night and hadn't dreamt of anything. But he wasn't sure if the price had been worth it. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of the motorcycle below.

Kadaj stood in front of the closed door, debating whether to knock or just walk in like he'd been doing for the last few weeks. He though he better knock, to a least let Reno know he was here. But no answer came as he stood there for a full minute waiting. Getting annoyed, he opened the door and went in search of the Turk.

No one was in the apartment. It looked like nothing had changed since he'd left almost two days ago. He stood in his bed room and examined the wall. He could see the dent from where Reno had landed against it, and was surprised to feel guilt. He knew he'd over reacted, but still, he'd gone too far this time.

Turning, he walked out of the room, but before he could leave the phone rang. He let it ring five times before he picked it up. "He's on the roof. Go apologize." Cloud's voice said in his ear.

"How?" But he hung up before he could finish. He slammed the phone down on the receiver and left the room. Headed for the stairs. He'd never liked taking the elevator. It made him feel like he was in a cage again.

Reno didn't hear the door open or the soft foot falls that were coming up behind him. But he could fell someone's gaze on him, but he didn't look to see. He could give a guess who it was. "Why are you here?" He asked softly.

"I…" He didn't know what to say or how to say it. This was a new experience to him. He'd never felt guilty about something like this. So he just walked the rest of the way around the vents until he stood in front of him.

"Did you really think I didn't know what was happening?" He finally asked.

"Wait, what?" Reno looked confused.

"I heard you, on the tape recorder. You said I was just a kid, and didn't know what was going on, until it was too late."

"I'm gonna kill Rude when I see him, that sneaky bastard." He gave a sigh. "Look Kadaj, I can understand you being mad. It was a stupid thing for me to do. I shouldn't have done it. I just don't really know what came over me." He kept his face turned away from him.

"Why do you keep saying it was a stupid thing to do. I don't think it was, not really." Reno just looked up at him. "I keep trying to convince myself that I was right, but every person I talk to says I'm wrong. And after a while, I guess I figured out that I was wrong too." He turned his head away, blush covering his face. "I…I'm sorry."

Reno just stared at him. This was new. He'd been expecting Kadaj to want to kill him if he ever came near, but this apologetic Kadaj was not something someone saw often. The last time he'd seen this side of him had been when they'd reappeared and tried to plead their case with Cloud and everyone else. He let out a groan. This was making his head hurt just thinking about it.

"I…I've got a question?" Kadaj said a few minutes later.

"What?" He asked, watching him.

"Did…did you really want to have sex with me? You know, just sex, not use me or anything like that?" Kadaj's face was as bright as Reno's hair when he said this.

It clicked in Reno's mind why Kadaj was so tense. He was self-conscious about what had happened. He couldn't help it when a small laugh escaped his lips. "I'm sorry, but is that why you've been so tense? You thought you were bad at sex or something?" He saw Kadaj's eyes narrow dangerously. He laughed again. "Kadaj, you were not bad. Actually, you were the first person I fell asleep with after. Usually they left or I would."

"Really. Why?" Kadaj seemed surprised and curious.

"I'm not really sure why. Your different from those I usually sleep with. Besides the inhuman strength and super senses." He gave a smile at the joke.

"I'm sorry about that." Kadaj walked forward, kneeling beside him as he ran a gentle finger along his face and bruise. "I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"Trust me. I've had worse than this." He smiled.

"Why are you so nice to me? After what I did to you, you should hate me, just like everyone else." He closed his eyes as he felt tear prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"Kadaj, I don't hate you." Reno ran a thumb under his eye and he realized that he was crying again. "Kadaj look at me." He opened his eyes. "I don't hate you, not one bit, yo. I was actually hoping we were friends before all this happened."

"Friends?" He was shocked by this. No one had wanted to be his friend before.

"Yes, friend. I like you Kadaj. You're the first person to see me under the mask since I met Rude. Not many people see that and like it."

"How come it's just friends?" He asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Kadaj just looked at him than leaned forward and pressed his lips softly to his.

He pulled back. "Can't we at least be friends with benefits?" He asked coyly, a small smirk playing across his mouth.

Reno just laughed. "Look like you found a new way to spend your time that you like, than." Reno grinned at him.

"What? I never said I didn't like it. It was really nice and fun. I just was confused." He said defensively.

"Kadaj, stop talking." Reno said, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him onto his lap. Kadaj just smiled and leaned down to kiss him again.

"Rufus, I'm sorry, but it's time to stop." Tseng walked over and let the blinds down.

"What, but it was just getting good. I'm the boss here, you can't just do that." Rufus glared at him.

"You can at least give Reno some privacy when it comes to things like that. You look like some peeping tom, standing there with your binoculars." Tseng said, voice neutral.

"Fine what ever. You owe me though." Tseng just sighed and walked forward.

"If you wanted me to kiss you so badly sir, than all you had to do was ask." Rufus just smiled at him and let the Wutaian have his way with him.

* * *

Sorry, I just had to add the part with Rufus spying on Reno. It just made me laugh typing it. So now Reno and Kadaj are friends with benefits, but you know it's not like that. They like each other, but are too stubborn to admit it right out. So this is the last chapter, but there will be an epilogue after this. Though it won't be very long so don't get your hopes up for something super long.

Also, don't forget to check out my other thing for this, which give a better detailed version of how Reno joined the Turks. It's call 'My Choice…Right'. So look for the final last chapter to this story.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


	14. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the settings. So don't hate me if they don't out the way you wanted them to.**

**Note: This is M rated and will have future Yaoi so be WARNED and don't say I didn't warn you. I'll put this warning on every chapter just to be sure it gets through all those thick skulls out there. Thank you for reading.**

**Epilogue**

Reno looked up at the huge building in front of him. It was time to face him Walking inside, he ignored the woman at the front desk and headed strait for the elevators.

It took a minute, but they opened and he was on his way up. Pushing the top floor button, he waited for him to arrive. It was hard to be serious when he was standing there listening to elevator music though.

Finally, the doors slid open and he walked down the hall to the only door on the top floor. He didn't even wait to knock. He just pushed it open and walked in.

Rufus looked up from his desk, and taking notice of who it was, looked back down at his paper work. "What is it Reno? Your supposed to be on vacation time right now."

"I want to come to work. I fine, I don't need the vacation time anymore."

He gave a sigh. "Reno. You have two weeks of vacation time left. Can't you think of any way to be spending them, instead of badgering me." Reno just stared at him in confusion. "I'm sure there are things you can be doing back in your apartment right now, behind closed doors, than being at work. And I'm sure it would be a lot more fun too." He let the heavy hint float between them.

"Oh, well than…um…I'll see you in two weeks." Reno face splitting into a huge grin as the idea started to pile up in his head. He turned and left.

Rufus just smiled. Looks like Reno was finally taking vacation time seriously now, instead of thinking of it as a punishment. "Hmm…Maybe I should take sometime off soon." He muttered to himself as Tseng came in.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Did you need anything?"

"Yes, can you sign these. And was Reno just here?" He asked.

"Yes, I convinced him it would more fun to finish his vacation time." Tseng just shook his head, smiling at the hidden message in the sentence.

* * *

FINSIHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's finally done. In one fell swoop, I finished this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to all my reviewers and the people who kept up with this story. Some of the reviews really made me smile.

And I'm sure you can all guess at what the thing was that Reno could be doing instead of working. [Evil Smirk] Looks like Rufus will be forcing Tseng to take some vacation time as well, in the future. Look for my other stories that are being posted and any future works. Thank you all. And as always.

Until Next Time

~Reiya


End file.
